


Ложь

by Izzy_Grinch



Series: Tired & Tamed [1]
Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Living A Lie, Love/Hate, Pre-Slash, Self-Acceptance, being a dissapointment, i guess, more like dark!Fabletown, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Они делают из Дровосека героя, которым тот не является. Они делают из Волка посмешище, каким тот никогда не был. Они перекраивают их под себя, потому что так удобнее, потому что их больше, потому что они - сказочно лживы.





	Ложь

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234820) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



Дровосек чертовски устал. От суеты и бесцельной беготни с места на место: туда, где никто не ждет, оттуда, где ждать уже некому. Он устал от полой, изжившей себя ненависти, которая больше и гроша-то ломанного не стоит. От нескончаемой, пустопорожней войны, которая ведется для одного лишь показательного разграничения сторон на хороших и плохих, когда в сторонах нужда отпала вовсе, да и нет давно никаких сторон, все они теперь под одну гребенку, застряли на одном осклизлом берегу, и течение реки несет мимо не трупы врагов, а их собственные сброшенные оболочки − белесые и вздувшиеся. Мухам на влажных глазных яблоках не нужны чары: мухам дозволено быть отвратительными, трупам − мертвыми. Дровосек умереть не может. Не потому что так заведено, а потому что трус. И до тошноты он устал от своей трусости, которую беспомощно заливает, запивает, заглушает, а всё без толку, всё только хуже и гаже.

Он жалок и устал от этого. Устал от того, как презрительно смотрят на него другие; как поджимают губы, когда он приходит; как примеряют маски сочувствия, говоря «за счет заведения, Вуди», прекрасно видя, что он ничтожен, прекрасно зная, что он опять на мели, и не может найти работу, и погряз в долгах, которые ему милостиво прощают, ведь он − тот, кто победил Большого Злого Волка.

Он устал от своей мнимой героичности, которой обязан воле случая, толкнувшего его на поиски личной выгоды и удовлетворения своих эгоистичных, низменных желаний. Устал от того, что весь Фейблтаун делает из него сраного мученика, не ради справедливости − потому что справедливости не было в их мире, не появится и на этой хоть трижды свободной и какой только не земле; а ради того лишь, чтобы вновь и вновь пенять Волку, дразнить Волка, провоцировать на гортанный рык, на необдуманный бросок и твердить потом, как неизбывна природа зверя; до краев наполняя Дровосеку стакан, ронять небрежно, что бешеных собак стреляют и что надо было набить волчье брюхо не валунами, а ружейным порохом − и поджечь.

Он устал от воспоминаний, за которые цепляются они и заставляют цепляться его, потому что больше у них попросту ни черта не осталось. Устал проваливаться в сон, чтобы вновь сыпать камни в полумертвую шкуру, и грубо штопать рану, и спихивать неповоротливое тело в воду, темнеющую от крови, и отплевываться от жесткой серой шерсти.

Дровосек так устал, что вот уже битую четверть часа стоит, припав гудящим лбом к заплеванному зеркалу в сортире «Цокота», и отупело слушает, как шум крана заглушает шум в голове. Его отражение уродливо, его затылок раскалывается, его ум в смятении. Он очень, очень устал.

Когда он возвращается в зал, из-за стойки на него глядит Бигби. Не Волк с пенящейся пастью и плотно прижатыми ушами, а потасканный шериф Бигби, в мятом галстуке, единственном на каждый повод. Дровосек считает, что галстук − это ирония, насмешка над теми, кто пытается загнать Волка в рамки людских приличий. Но мнения Дровосека никто не спрашивает, поэтому он держит его при себе.

Холли и Грен тоже смотрят, раздраженно и требовательно. Они ждут, когда Дровосек достанет свой волшебный топор и изрубит Волка на кусочки столь крошечные, что те уместятся в банку из-под маринованных перепелиных яиц. Но Бигби сейчас − воплощение лучших побуждений, он здоровается, и дергает уголком губ вверх, и, как знать, вильнул бы хвостом, будь тот при нем; и худшее, что, Вуди чувствует, можно сделать, − это игнорировать его, а не бить. Поэтому, пригвожденный взглядами: внимательным, каким сытый хищник следит за потенциальной добычей, и парой стыдящих, какими стреляют в спину на поражение, − он садится и судорожно глотает свое паршивенькое пойло.

Он был бы рад, уберись шериф Бигби восвояси. Был бы рад вернуться в клоповник Жабба, упасть лицом в голый матрас и пролежать, быть может, до тех самых пор, когда Синяя Борода, наконец, растратит все свои ворованные сокровища. Но никого не волнует, что там радует Дровосека. Многие полагают, что он был дьявольски рад раскидать волчьи кишки по округе и вытащить из них шельмоватую девицу со старой каргой, которая потом всё равно отдала концы. Они придумали его, доблестного защитника, с нуля, а теперь скрипят зубами, сознавая, что реальное воплощение отказывается соответствовать их образу, их неофициальным словесным чарам, которые умаляют его ничтожность, дай бог, если на треть. Какое разо _чар_ ование.

Бигби, впрочем, намерен задержаться. Он поднимается, и подходит, и, когда надравшийся, как скотина, Грендель преграждает ему дорогу, произносит ту самую часть правды, которую здесь считают наиболее лживой: «Я просто хочу поговорить». А Грендель просто хочет подраться, потому что, как и прежде, он чересчур обижен жизнью и теми, кто слишком широко раскрывает рот в его присутствии. Дровосек знает, что не противник Грену, если тот вздумает перекинуться, а тот вздумает, ему только нужен весомый повод, как, например, присутствие шерифа; поэтому Дровосек не вмешивается. Он надеется на сознательность Бигби и на то, что Волк тоже устал, измотан вчерашней их стычкой и заранее сыт по горло назревающей. Он не надеется на его статус шерифа, потому что сказаниям нет дела до хранителей порядка. Таких, по крайней мере.

Бигби говорит про свежее убийство и закономерный опрос всех, кто знал жертву. Он не говорит: «Я подозреваю, что ты, Вуди, крепко влип», − и не угрожает решеткой, но Грен отпихивает его прочь и огрызается, что единственный убийца стоит сейчас перед ними и самодовольно тычет им в морды своими полномочиями. Они хлещут Волка, потому что из года в год пытаются доказать: до мозга костей он − чудовище, каким даже простаки пугают своих детей. Вуди хлещет Волка, потому что, как правило, зол и одержим отчаянием столь черным, что терять ему уже нечего. И каждый раз Волк, задавив в себе человека, отвечает на нападки укусом.

Глаза у Бигби вспыхивают.

Дровосек устал. Дровосек жалок, труслив, груб и, если за дверью кто-то кричит, предпочитает пройти мимо. Тот единственный день был ошибкой. Весь Дровосек − ошибка.

Он подрывается с табурета, как будто тело еще может передумать, и, отодвинув ощерившегося Грена, очень крепко берет шерифа за плечо, поясняя, что лучше им поговорить снаружи. Вероятно, это первый по-настоящему смелый поступок Вуди за весь период его бездарного существования. И хотя он и готов немедленно отступить, если Бигби начнет упираться, или Холли − подначивать Грена, или Грен − перевоплощаться, ничего из этого не происходит. Всё как будто немножко замерло. Бигби, без удовольствия достав сигареты, двигает на выход.

Дровосек мешкает. Дровосек знает, что перешел границу, которую старательно для него обозначали − гнилушками по эту сторону, охотничьими флажками по ту, чтобы через нее, как назад из ведьминского круга, − ни ногой. Он мучительно всматривается в лица Холли и Грена, потому что чужие оценки его деяний с каких-то пор стали так охренительно важны, но не видит в их чертах ничего, кроме желчности, и затаенной ярости, и горечи, и обманутых ожиданий, которыми − всем понемногу − пропитан он сам. Если Дровосек уйдет сейчас, обратной дороги ему не будет.

Бигби стоит в седых клубах дыма и на вопрос молча протягивает пачку. Сигарета в ней последняя. Вместе со щелчком дешевой зажигалки щелкает, закрываясь, дверь позади


End file.
